This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methods: First of all, the sample was denatured and then digested with Trypsin followed by glycopeptides enrichment. N-linked glycans were then released enzymatically by PNGase F. Released glycans were separated by C18 sep-pak and permethylated prior to mass spec analysis. Detailed procedures used for your sample analysis are shown in detail below. Release of N-linked glycans The sample was dissolved in 0.1 M Tris-HCl buffer, pH 8.2 containing 0.01 M CaCl2. The sample then was denatured by heating for 5 minutes at 100[unreadable]C. After cooling, the sample was digested with the trypsin (37oC, overnight). The sample was then heated at 100[unreadable] C for 5 min to inactivate trypsin. The sample was then passed through a C18 sep-pak cartridge and washed with 5% acetic acid to remove contaminants (salts, free sugar, etc.). Peptides and glycopeptides were eluted in series with 20% iso-propanol in 5% acetic acid, 40% iso-propanol in 5% acetic acid and 100% iso-propanol and dried in a speed vacuum concentrator. The dried samples were combined and incubated with PNGase F at 37[unreadable] C overnight to release N-glycans. After digestion, the sample was passed through a C18 sep-pak cartridge and the carbohydrate fraction was eluted with 5% acetic acid and dried by lyophilization. Preparation of the per-O-methylated carbohydrates The carbohydrate fraction was dissolved in dimethylsulfoxide and then permethylated based on the method of Anumula and Taylor (Anumula and Taylor, 1992). The reaction was quenched by addition of water and per-O-methylated carbohydrates were extracted with dichloromethane. Per- O-methylated glycans were further cleaned of contaminants. Briefly, the glycans were loaded into a C18 sep pak cartridge and then washed with nanopure water and 15% acetonitrile. The glycans then were eluted with 85% acetonitrile. Purified glycans were dried under a stream of nitrogen gas and were dissolved with methanol and profiled by mass spectrometry. Mass spectrometry MALDI/TOF-MS was performed in the reflector positive ion mode using [unreadable]-dihyroxybenzoic acid (DHBA, 20mg/mL solution in 50%methanol:water) as a matrix. The spectrum was obtained by using a Microflex LRF (Bruker).